


Sing Me Pretty Words

by Pollarize



Series: Ice Breakers [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, garbage, its all garbage, virgin!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How big is your dick?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me Pretty Words

**Author's Note:**

> So the title has nothing to do with the actual fic and I'm kinda whatever about it
> 
> Also, the rest of this series will be worked on next week. I'm gonna be "camping" aka in hell

School really sucked. 

 

It was Tyler’s first year of college and he really wasn’t sure what he thought of it yet. His parents had raised him and homeschooled him his whole life. Something about their Christian values and how public school was full of bad people. Tyler agreed. He’d heard about drugs and all sorts of things.

 

Of course, even them sheltering him the way they did, didn’t really stop him from becoming one of those people they feared. Maybe minus the drugs, he didn’t go out and make friends so he had no way to get them (but he sure as hell wanted to try). He did have internet though. Which also meant, porn. He was sneaky about it, making sure that his parents never caught him with his hand on his dick or the moans of men and women in his ears. 

 

Overtime though, he realized that it was harder and harder for him to get, well, hard. He tried watching the way the woman moved in the movies, tried to get himself to like the way her boobs bounced as the guy fucked into her. He’d watch her face, watch as she moaned loudly and he’d purposefully rub his thumb over the slit, his own moan matching hers.

 

He’d read something about associating good feelings with whatever they were supposed to like. Unfortunately it wasn’t working. Most of the time his eyes would drift from her face to where the guy was between her legs, pumping in and out of her hard. He’d watch closely as the guy would pull out and jack himself off a few times before coming on her chest. It was then that he’d tense up and come, not even able to jack himself through it because it was so, so good way too fast. 

 

He found gay porn after that and tried it. He wouldn’t admit it to himself yet because he was trying so hard to stay straight, didn’t want to have to tell his parents that they’d raised an ‘abomination’ under their roof. It wasn’t a conversation he could picture going over well.

 

So he didn’t say anything as he clicked on a link. This was just an experiment, really, but it did it’s job pretty quick. Tyler watched as they groped each other, deep voices moaning praise and orders and one of them was begging. Tyler’s hand was on his dick so fast that he was starting to realize that girls didn’t do this to him. He never felt that dire need to fuck into his hand when he watched girls. Now though? Boy, he couldn’t make it feel good enough fast enough. 

 

As he was letting out a strangled moan, the feeling of warm and sticky come covering his hand and chest, he realized that he couldn’t really deny it anymore. 

 

“Yep,” he said to the open air, reaching over and shutting his laptop, “Definitely gay.”

 

And so that’s how he ended up on the subway, sitting with his bag over his lap and his eyes drifting to the insanely hot boy to his left that had bright blue hair. He had stubble on his chin and cheeks that Tyler wanted to experience. He’d had his first kiss and had kissed a few people but that was when he was younger. Girls with soft faces and boys who weren’t quite old enough to have a beard. No, this was a new thing and he wanted so damn bad. He could almost imagine the way it would scratch at his cheeks, at his stomach as the guy kissed and bit his way down Tyler’s body. 

 

Those lips, too. He could picture the way they’d look around his cock, eyes closed and his tongue so damn good. 

 

His hair was already plenty messy, not taking much energy to imagine what it would look like with his hand in it. Tyler wanted to pull on it and feel it and he just wanted. This was all why his bag was on his lap because it was hard not to get turned on when the beautiful boy he was staring at stared back. It was hard when that boy smirked and looked away, almost like he knew exactly what was going through Tyler’s head.

 

It was a bad, bad situation for Tyler currently and he needed to get off. 

 

_ Subway, I meant the subway _ , he had to remind himself, forcing him not to think of finishing in the guy's mouth.

 

He let out a groan and tipped his head back, letting it thump against the wall. He could feel eyes on him from people around him and he didn’t dare look up, not until he had calmed himself down and could form a thought without it being about sex.

 

It took him a good eleven minutes before he lowered his head and looked back over to the boy. He caught the boy staring, that same smirk on his face. Tyler felt his face heat up and he was trying so hard to keep those thoughts out of his head. But then the person sitting next to his ( _ Not yours, Tyler, stop thinking that _ ) boy got up and left the subway, leaving an empty spot. The blue-haired boy’s eyes drifted to the seat next to him and then back up to Tyler. It was almost like he was silently asking for Tyler to move over there. He had that smirk on his face again as he turned his head away to look in the other direction. Tyler wanted to scream.

 

His body acted of its own accord, standing and walking over to where the guy sat. He kept his bag in front of him as he turned and sat down, his arm brushing against the guys. They made eye contact and Tyler was shocked. Up close, he was millions of times better. Eyes that made him swoon and it wasn’t just stubble, it was a beard growing in. 

 

So when the guy said hey, a gravelly voice that Tyler was already in love with, it wasn’t his fault that his brain short circuited. It wasn’t his fault that he had no brain to mouth filter and that he really wasn’t good with people. Blame his parents for his lack of social skills.

 

It really wasn’t his fault that what he said came out.

 

“How big is your dick?” He asked, his eyes flickering between the guys eyes and his lips. 

 

“Well, that’s a first,” the guy said and Tyler’s eyes grew wide. He was so damn ashamed at what he said, unable to believe that he would fuck up that badly and say something so damn stupid. 

 

“Shit, no, I didn’t mean that. I’m so sorry. I really don’t, I never am like this, okay? Please believe me, I,” but he has no excuse really because yes, he really was thinking that and worse. He stopped his half-assed apology when the guy laughed, his eyes half lidded like he was actually interested in Tyler. He leaned in, lips brushing at Tyler’s ear and sending a shiver down his spine.

 

“I guess you’ll have to find out, hm?” He asked and Tyler had no words.

 

It was a silent ride after that and Tyler had to admit, he really liked when people were handsy with him. As much of a sheltered child as he was, it felt nice. He’d found out that the guy’s name was Josh and that was about all of the conversation they’d had before his hand wound up on Tyler’s thigh. He would squeeze his hand every once in awhile, hard enough that it made Tyler squirm in his seat. They were getting some nasty looks from other people but Tyler couldn’t find it in himself to care. The hand was warm and he was hard and it felt so nice. Sometimes Josh’s thumb would stroke along his thigh, getting dangerously close to where Tyler was hard and struggling. 

 

Josh stood up as the subway came to a stop, his hand leaving Tyler’s thigh and it felt cold without him there.

 

When Tyler looked up, Josh was holding that same hand out to him, a silent question as to if he was coming along. Tyler thought of his parents at home, waiting for him so they could serve dinner. He thought of having to show up and try to forget Josh. He thought of missing this opportunity with Josh. So of course, he reached up and took Josh’s hand, standing with him and following him off the subway. 

 

He slung his bag over his shoulder, keeping himself somewhat covered by Josh but at this point he didn’t care if people knew. It wouldn’t take much looking to figure out what was going through either one of their heads. 

 

His apartment was close to the subway stop and Tyler almost tripped up the stairs in his attempt at hurrying. Tyler thought that he might have heard Josh laugh but he couldn’t be sure.

 

From what Tyler saw, Josh’s apartment was small but nice. Something that he might’ve described as homey if he’d gotten the chance to look around. Instead, he was assaulted by Josh. His lips were harsh, pulling quiet moans from the back of Tyler’s throat. It was a mess of hands and whimpers and Josh had his hands at Tyler’s jeans, popping the button as he bit at Tyler’s lip.

 

“Wait, wait,” Tyler said, breathless and somewhat regretful that he’d said anything at all. Josh had backed off like he’d been burned by touching Tyler. 

 

“What?” Josh asked, his chest heaving as he stared at Tyler. He didn’t seem mad which was good news for Tyler.

 

He looked down at his feet, at his his shirt that was rucked up and his pants unbuttoned. He wanted it, of course, but he, he really didn’t know what was stopping him.

  
“I’m a virgin,” he blurted, looking at Josh from under his eyelashes, scared of the response he’d get. Josh snorted, eyebrows scrunching together as he studied Tyler.

 

“You sure don’t kiss like you are and those pretty little sounds you were making on the subway sure as hell weren’t,” Josh said but he seemed relaxed and Tyler could tell right then that there wasn’t any pressure. 

 

“I just watch a lot of porn,” he said, closing his eyes and cringing because he really lacked a filter. It was enough to get Josh to laugh. Tyler realized that it was an intensely pretty sound and he hoped he got a chance to hear it again.

 

“I guess that might explain it,” Josh said, stepping in. His hands went to Tyler’s pants and for a brief second Tyler panicked, now knowing that he really wasn’t sure about this, he didn’t want his first time to just be a one night stand, he really didn’t-

 

But instead Josh was just fastening the button and tugging Tyler’s shirt down, straightening his clothes and giving a small smile. 

 

“Well, there’s no pressure for this, I don’t mind,” Josh said and Tyler wasn’t sure where the line was drawn between a quick fuck and something else, something sweeter. Tyler didn’t complain though because Josh was tugging him into the living room and pushing him towards a couch. 

 

“I can make some food, what do you like? I’ve got Mac ‘n’ Cheese or Mac ‘n’ Cheese,” he said, turning to Tyler and giving him a serious expression. It took a minute for Tyler’s mind to process. He was a little confused, not sure when Josh changed his mind about what was going to go down. Last he remembered, Josh had hooded eyes and his hands all over Tyler’s body and now he was offering food like this was normal.

 

“What are you doing?” Tyler asked, confusion evident in his voice and on his face. Josh paused, setting down the box and looking at Tyler.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked, leaning his hip against the counter as he waited for Tyler’s response. It didn’t help that he looked hot as hell standing like that. 

 

“I thought I only came over for sex?” He asked, looking down at his lap because he was ashamed of himself, saying those words out loud, actually making them real.

 

“Well, if that’s all you want then I mean, there’s the door,” he said, and Josh could see the way that Tyler visibly shrunk.

 

“No, I, I thought that’s what you wanted?” He asked, looking up at Josh and the soft expression on his face. Josh shrugged, looking away from the sad eyes directed at him.

 

“I mean, yeah, I wouldn’t mind if it happened. I just don’t want to be the asshole that’s your first time and doesn’t make it anything special. And yeah, yeah, I know that it’s just a societal construct and it has no significant impact but still. It’s a weird feeling to have a dick in your ass, not gonna lie, and there’s no way you’re gonna top me,” Josh explained and Tyler was at a loss for words. He nodded though and leaned into the couch.

 

“Fine, I’ll take the damn Mac ‘n’ Cheese.”

 

Josh smiled and Tyler decided that maybe even if his dick wasn’t so happy with him, this wasn’t so bad.

 

They ate in silence and Tyler couldn’t help the warm feeling that bubbled up whenever they bumped together. He wouldn’t say it, but he was kinda glad that Josh had stopped him. This was a pretty damn good feeling.

 

“So is this like a date or something?” Tyler asked, shoveling another mouthful of food into his mouth. Josh gave him a look, squinting his eyes for a second.

 

“Don’t tell me this is your first date, too,” Josh started, groaning when Tyler gave him a toothy smile.

 

“First one ever,” he said honestly, laughing when Josh brought a hand up to rub at his eyes.

 

“Fuck, I could have done something way better than this,” he said and Tyler could feel butterflies swarm his stomach. Tyler laughed, taking another bite of food.

 

“Better be careful there, Josh, someone might start thinking you’ve got a crush,” Tyler teased, hating the way Josh’s name rolled off his lips so easily. Josh didn’t comment right away, leaving Tyler uneasy with what he said.

 

“And so what if I do?” He asked and Tyler just shook his head, not bothering to answer that.

 

Frankly, he didn’t know what to answer that with. He couldn’t deny that Josh was a sweet guy (with impressive looks). It wasn’t that hard for Tyler to decide that yeah, he liked spending time with Josh and yeah, he was crushing on the guy. He just didn’t think that it would be returned so readily.

 

Tyler was dorky and completely inexperienced with things. He found that that was usually a turn off for most people but Josh didn't seem to mind. Josh just seemed like he was enjoying the company and he laughed at the stupid jokes Tyler made. He didn’t know what to make of it at all.

 

They both finished their food and Josh collected their plates, taking them into the kitchen to wash them. Tyler shamelessly stared at his ass, appreciating what he might get to call his if he played his cards right.

 

“Quit staring at my ass,” Josh said.

 

“You didn’t even turn around, how do you know I was even looking at your ass? I could have been sending a text message to my boyfriend,” he said. Josh turned around then and Tyler had to tear his eyes away from Josh’s crotch then and look up to his eyes. He gave a shy smile, shrugging like it wasn’t his fault.

 

“Uh-huh, I’m sure you were texting him. Why don’t you let him know how good of a fuck I am,” Josh said, sarcasm dripping from his words. It wasn’t fair to throw that back in Tyler’s face.

 

“Why don’t you let me know while we’re at it.”

 

Josh just turned around and winked. 

 

After he finished with the dishes, he ushered Tyler out of his apartment, telling him that they could hang out sometime soon. Tyler gave him his phone number, suggesting that he call and entertain Tyler sometime. There was some semblance of a hope for something dirty.  _ ‘It would be better than porn,’  _ Tyler thinks might have slipped from his mouth.

 

~~~

 

Tyler doesn’t get a text and he doesn’t see Josh on the subway.

 

~~~

 

It’s a week and a half later before an unknown number pops up on his phone.

 

_ Unknown: Let me take you out for dinner tonight. It’ll be a real date. _

 

Tyler is almost pissed off but he doesn’t stay mad for very long.

 

_ Tyler: even after you ignored me mhm? _

 

_ Asshole: I got busy at work. C’mon, let me make it up to you? _

 

Tyler sighs and texts his address, running downstairs and apologizing to his parents that he’s gonna be missing dinner.

 

“Again? Tyler, what’s going on?” His mother asks and he feels almost like she’s trying to keep him as the sheltered child he was before.

 

“I’m just going out with a friend, I’ll be back home late,” he said honestly and walked out the door before she could argue with him. He was an adult and could do adult things. He was an adult and couldn’t admit to his parents that he was interested in men.

 

Josh pulled up soon after that and Tyler got in gratefully.

 

“Where to?” He asked and Josh shook his head.

 

“It’s a date and it’s a surprise,” he said, smiling when Tyler did. He realized then that he was supposed to still be mad at Josh.

 

“I’m still mad, y’know?” He said, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest. Josh didn’t seem to believe him which was well and all because really, he wasn't mad. He was relieved that Josh had texted him and that it wasn’t just a one time thing. He liked the feeling of being next to Josh, of spending time with him. He was in over his head already.

 

It was a small restaurant right on the river called The Bluebird. It was run by a family and they greeted Josh and Tyler, not even batting an eye at the fact that they were holding hands. 

 

“I made a reservation, for Dun?” He asked and Tyler looked at him curiously.

 

“How did you know I was gonna say yes?” Tyler asked, getting his hand squeezed gently and a smirk.

 

“Look at me, of course you’d say yes.”

  
The lady walked them to their table, sitting them at a window so they could look out at the river as some ducks floated by. Tyler was distracted by the flow of the water, never noticing the way Josh was staring at him so intently. He looked away from the water and met Josh’s gaze, his cheeks heating up when he realized that Josh had been staring.

 

“What?” He asked, instinctively reaching a hand up to wipe at his face, wondering if he’d gotten food on his face even though he hadn’t eaten anything in the last couple of hours. Josh just smiled shyly and shook his head. He looked like he was about to say something before the waitress brought over a basket of bread. His eyes lit up and he opened it up, pulling out one piece.

 

“Oh man, Tyler, you gotta try these. It’s cinnamon bread or something and it’s so good. They’re almost never cooked completely through so it's gooey and it’s just an experience,” he said excitedly, holding the piece he grabbed out to Tyler. He looked so child-like, holding the bread out to Tyler with that grin that it was hard to say no. He didn’t want to say no, really. Tyler reached out and took the bread, taking a bite and finally understanding why Josh was so excited over these. 

 

They were fucking heaven. 

 

They sat and talked and ate their food slowly for a couple hours. Tyler learned a lot about Josh and he realized that it wasn’t just a physical attraction anymore. Josh had an amazing personality, someone Tyler wanted to get to know more and more. 

 

But the restaurant was closing and they were being ushered out and Tyler was yawning.

 

“I’ll take you back,” Josh said, walking him to the car and opening the door for Tyler. It was so completely cheesy that Tyler couldn’t help but laugh. So yeah, he was completely head over heels for Josh now.

 

When they pulled up to Tyler’s house, there was a lull in conversation. Neither wanted to say goodbye and neither knew what to do.

 

“I should really get to bed,” Tyler said finally, his eyes dropping to his lap. Of course he was sad. He felt gentle fingers on his chin and he looked up just in time to see Josh lean in. Their lips pressed together and it was so different compared to last time. This one was soft, demanding nothing but the gentle return of Tyler’s lips. It was slow and when Josh pulled away, Tyler was chasing after him for more. 

 

He didn’t get anything as he was shooed out of the car. 

 

When he entered his house his mother apparently saw them kiss and she was appalled. It was ruining Tyler’s night very quickly and he had wanted to hold onto that happy feeling he got in his stomach.

 

“A boy, Tyler?” She asked and he could tell she was about to start crying. He wasn’t sure what exactly he should disclose to her. He was starting to get really displeased at the way she was trying to stop him from going out or just experiencing things.

 

“Yeah, mom. You should know how great it is to have someone fucking into you with their cock.”

 

He realized his mistake and locked himself in his room without any other words.

 

~~~

 

_ Tyler: please please please get me out of this house. my mother is driving me crazy and she wont let me do anything. apparently im still 13 years old _

 

_ Asshole: On my way, any place in particular? _

 

_ Tyler: bluebird again. and im spending the night _

 

He left his room quietly, opening the front door and hearing it creak. He flinched as he heard his mother get up from the couch, coming towards the door.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” She asked, almost as if she was offended he hadn’t asked permission to leave. 

 

“To go see Josh,” he said honestly and he realized that that might not have been the best course of action.

 

“Tyler, I don’t think he’s good for you, I think you need to find yourself a nice girl and-”

 

“I’m spending the night and he’s going to fuck me,” Tyler said bluntly. It seemed to be enough to get her to shut up and let him leave.

 

~~~

 

They were sat in the same spot as last time, both of them looking out the window. They’d spent everyday texting since their date and somewhere along the lines Josh had said the word boyfriend. Apparently they were official. Tyler broke the silence.

 

“I want to,” he started, frowning as he tried to find the way to explain it. Josh looked at him and waited, knowing by now that Tyler didn’t need to be prompted to continue.

 

“I want to have sex with you. Tonight. I don’t wanna ask you to fuck me cause that sounds impersonal and we’re beyond that, I think. But I also don’t want to ask you to make love to me because I really don’t know what love is yet. What’s in between that?” Tyler asked, looking over at Josh. There was a smirk on Josh’s face again and Tyler wanted to smack it off of him, (really he just wanted to kiss it off of him but same difference, right?).

 

“How about I make you feel good tonight and we leave it at that?” Josh suggested and that was perfectly fine with Tyler.

 

~~~

 

Josh lead him to the bed slowly, holding his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. 

 

“You sure about this?” Josh asked, turning around and looking at Tyler, wanting to make sure that he wasn’t overly nervous. Tyler nodded his head, eyes flickering down to Josh’s lips.

 

“I am. You’ve got to remember, the first time I saw you, I sat on that train and pictured your lips around my cock,” and that was the first time he admitted to Josh what he’d been thinking. Josh didn’t waste time after that, leaning in and pressing his lips to Tyler's. 

 

Hands were at his waist and under his shirt, touching him and moving him until he was laying on the bed without a shirt. His pants were off and he was laying in only his boxers, a tent forming the longer Josh teases at his lips.

 

Tyler puts his hands on Josh’s cheeks, pushing him up and breaking the kiss.

 

“It’s weird to be the only one naked,” he mumbled, looking down at how Josh was still fully clothed, jacket and all. 

 

“Well, you aren’t naked,” Josh tried, laughing when all Tyler did was groan. He stood up and pulled his shirt off and Tyler was just staring. This was the farthest they’d ever gotten and Josh had a nice body, it wasn’t his fault he was staring. Then it was the pants, unbuttoning them slowly and pushing them down slowly and it was all so damn slow that it was making Tyler impatient.

 

“Josh,” he whined, pouting until Josh finally had his pants on the ground. Last it was his own boxers, his hand immediately going to his own dick, jacking himself off a couple times, his eyes closing at the feeling. 

 

He stopped and then looked down at Tyler, the smirk back on his face when he realized that Tyler was just staring, mouth open and hands twitching like they wanted to touch. 

 

“Yes?” He prompted and Tyler tore his eyes away, looking up to Josh’s face.

 

“That’s a good sized dick, I’d say,” and it was such a completely lame comment that Josh couldn’t help but bust up laughing. Tyler frowned because he felt a little ridiculous now that Josh was laughing. 

 

“C’mere,” Josh finally said, the laughter dying down. Tyler obliged, getting up so he was kneeling on the bed. Josh pulled him in and they’re kissing until their both dizzy with a lack of oxygen. 

 

Josh pushed him back on the bed, crawling over him and wiggling Tyler around until he laid there naked as well. Josh’s hands roamed over his body, every once in awhile giving his cock a couple of soft strokes but other than that, leaving him mostly alone. It was a little aggravating to have that feeling of  _ fuck, yes, good _ , right back to nothing. 

 

“At this rate, I’m never gonna come,” Tyler complained, gasping and squirming as he felt teeth on his neck and a thumb sliding over the slit.

 

“Oh, fuck, that’s so much better than when I do it,” he admitted, gripping tight at Josh’s forearm.

 

Josh chuckled and slid his hand lower, teasing at Tyler’s hole.

 

“Have you ever?” Josh asked, his finger circling gently. Tyler is letting out small whimpers, trying to decide between pulling away from Josh’s finger or pushing in closer to it.

 

“No,” he said honestly and Josh leaned down, kissing Tyler as he reached for lube. He coated his fingers generously, taking it all so slow that it was grating on Tyler’s nerves.

 

“I told you you could add another,” he whined, hips going down to meet the slow thrust of Josh’s finger. Josh didn’t change anything though.

 

“Or at least go harder, faster,  _ something _ ,” Tyler said, getting really desperate for something more than what he was getting. Josh finally listened, adding another finger, pausing while he let Tyler get used to the feeling. It was actually frustrating with how slowly it was going. Tyler might scream.

 

“For fucks sake, Josh, I’m not gonna break,” he said, frowning as he tried to wiggle his hips. Even though Josh was trying to go slow, he still needed some sort of friction too so he obliged, putting in a third finger and moving them slowly, waiting until Tyler was moaning before he pulled his fingers out.

 

“You can still back out now,” Josh offered, more as a tease to make Tyler wait longer. He earned himself a glare.

 

“If you don’t hurry up,” Tyler said, leaving it as an empty threat because what was he gonna do? He didn’t have anything at all.

 

Josh positioned himself and pushed in slowly, his head hanging as he felt Tyler around him. His eyes were closed as he listened to Tyler gasp, could feel him squirming as he was trying to get comfortable. Josh knew from experience that it wasn’t exactly pleasant at first but he wanted to make this good for Tyler. He wanted to make a lot of things good for him.

 

“You okay? You need anything?” He asked and when he opened his eyes, Tyler’s were squeezed shut and it was obvious the pain hadn’t melted into pleasure yet.

 

“Kiss me, please?” Tyler asked, sounding so small. Josh leaned down and pressed his lips to Tyler’s, trying his hardest to distract him. He was biting gently, one hand reaching up to tangle into Tyler’s hair, scratching at his scalp gently. Tyler was moaning into his mouth and Josh took that as his cue to move. He started slow, mostly for his own sake because he needed to last more than a minute. 

 

Tyler was having trouble focussing on kissing Josh. It was starting to feel good and he wasn’t able to keep a moan off his lips for long enough to actually kiss Josh back. He opted for just wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck, clinging to him as they moved together slowly.

 

“Fuck,” Tyler mumbled as his eyes shot open, his body clenching because that one thrust felt better than anything they’d just been doing. Josh seemed to understand but Tyler also felt the need to iterate it and make sure.

 

“Do that again,” he whispered, his voice shaky and his moans shaky as Josh did as he was asked. Tyler’s back was arched and he felt his stomach clenching and he knew that he was going to come soon but he was trying to hold off longer. 

 

Josh picked up the speed, resting his forehead against Tyler’s shoulders, biting into the skin every once in awhile to muffle his own moans. 

 

It was that spot inside of him that Josh kept hitting and the way his teeth sank into Tyler’s skin that had him tipping over the edge, white flashing behind his eyes as he rode out his orgasm. Josh followed him shortly after, his breathing ragged as he stilled inside Tyler.

 

“We gotta do that again soon,” Tyler mumbled before Josh had even so much as pulled out. 

 

“Shit, Ty, I don’t know that I’ll be able to keep up with you if you’re talking like that,” Josh said honestly, already feeling tired. 

 

He pulled out and went to get a washcloth to clean them both off, taking extra care to make sure Tyler was okay.

 

“This is nice and all but I kinda miss you being a cocky asshole,” Tyler admitted, watching the way Josh smiled and shook his head.

 

“Next time, don’t you worry. I’ll fuck you so hard you won't even be able to walk.”

  
Tyler held him to that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually know what restaurant I'm talking about and have been there then please come talk to me about how good those fucking cinnamon rolls are because god help me im in love


End file.
